


Monsters

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Based off the prompt: "You can hold my hand if you want."
Relationships: Brandon Bollig/Andrew Shaw, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Discord 2





	Monsters

Andrew should've known better than to agree to go to the stupid haunted maze. He has no problem punching someone bigger than him on the ice but when it comes to people in masks? He's the world's biggest scaredy-cat and he knows- he _knows_ \- any dignity he has left is going to leave him as soon as he steps foot into that stupid maze. How do you know they're just actors? Anyone can sneak into a corn maze with a real knife or ax or chainsaw and you're just laughing along right up until you're dead.

It's just that, Kaner's dating that boy from the next town over- Jonathan, otherwise known as Tazer, the captain of their _rival team_ \- and Tazer's supposed to be meeting them here. And he said he was bringing a friend. A friend as in Brandon Bollig, #52. It's not _fair_. Kaner _knows_ about Andrew's crush; he probably put Tazer up to asking Brandon to come just to get Andrew to agree to go. It's bribery, is what it is. He's never talked to Brandon, even on the ice, and he wasn't going to pass up his chance.

Andrew's had an eye on Brandon since Freshman year. The first time their teams played each other and Brandon checked him into the boards, Andrew knew he was a goner. It's gotten even worse the past 4 years, and now that they're seniors and Brandon's got that _beard_ and packed on some muscle… well Andrew spends a lot of time stalking his facebook… which they're not even friends on.

It's just his luck that Kaner and Tazer met at that hockey camp last summer, played on a line together, and fell madly in hockey love. He's happy for Kaner, he really is, but why does Andrew have to suffer because of it? Why couldn't they have just gone to a movie or something? He's gonna make himself look like an _idiot._

"I'm gonna make myself look like an idiot," he grumbles to Kaner. They've already bought their tickets and they're standing near the line to the entrance waiting for Tazer and Brandon to show up.

"It'll be fine, Shawzy," Kaner rolls his eyes. "You get to play the damsel in distress. Just scream and jump into his arms and he'll get to feel all heroic." Andrew turns to stare at him blankly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll work," he says sarcastically. "That's exactly what a guy wants: another guy who's afraid of stupid people in masks. He'll be really impressed." Kaner shoots him a sly look.

"Well, you might be interested to know that Bolly wasn't sure about coming tonight until Tazer mentioned you were gonna be here," he says casually, like he's not dropping _a large bomb into the conversation_. Andrew gapes at him, sure that isn't true, until Kaner looks to the left and lights up. Andrew knows that means Tazer's near, so he straightens up and closes his mouth before he turns to see Tazer and Brandon walking toward them. Tazer barely gives Andrew a hello nod before he sinks his fingers into Kaner's hair and locks lips with him like there's not 50 people around that have to see them. Andrew doesn't bother to hide his fond eye roll. It's honestly really cute how much Kaner lights up around Tazer, and Andrew's a little jealous of the way Tazer look back at Kaner: not because he likes Tazer, but it would be nice to be looked at that way by someone.

"Uh, hi," Andrew says, turning to Brandon, nervous in a way he doesn't usually get. "I'm Andrew, but most people call me Shawzy. Or Mutt." Brandon grins at him with his stupid perfect teeth and Andrew has to focus really hard on not blushing.

"I'm Brandon," he says, holding out a hand to shake. "But most people call me Bolly." His hand is so _big_ and _warm_ and Andrew has to remind himself to let go and not stand there gaping at him like a creep. Thankfully, Kaner and Tazer choose that moment to come up for air, even if that means they just stand there grinning at each other like idiots.

"Welcome back to Earth," Andrew snarks, drawing their attention to him. "Can we go get in line now?" He needs _something_ to do besides standing here trying not to panic all over Brandon.

"Yeah, yeah," Tazer sighs, taking Kaner's hand and leading them over to get in line. Kaner grins up at Tazer and then shoots Andrew a sly look over his shoulder. Andrew rolls his eyes but follows them, Brandon at his side.

"Do you go to these kinds of things a lot?" Brandon asks.

"Kinda," he says. It's not a _lie_ exactly; he goes to these things as often as someone forces him to go. He should probably go into this with full disclosure though. "Honestly I don't really like them." He shoots a sideways look at Brandon, but he just smiles back at Andrew pleasantly, no judgement on his face.

"Yeah, I don't really either," Brandon admits. "I wasn't gonna come but Tazer basically begged me to." And, wow, that hurts a little bit more than Andrew was expecting. It's not that he really believed that Brandon was interested in him, but to hear it said like that kinda sucks. He doesn't really know what to say, so he just turns his attention back to the line in front of them. After a bit of an awkward silence, Brandon tries again. "I was really excited to meet you," he says. "I've always really liked playing against you."

"You _liked_ playing against me?" Andrew scoffs, momentarily forgetting his hurt feelings. "That's not usually what I hear." Brandon's smile turns a little sharper, a little warmer.

"You're scrappy," he allows. "You're fun to watch, if not fun to play against."

"That's why they call me Mutt," Andrew agrees with a laugh, nudging Brandon with his elbow before he can think too hard about it. "What about you? You're like a fucking brick wall. Your checks are tough to take."

"And here I thought I was going easy on you," he teases. "Didn't wanna mess up your pretty face." Andrew's mouth gapes open for a second in shock before he starts laughing, Brandon joining in a second later.

"That's a new one," Andrew grins. He knows it was a chirp, but it settles on his skin like a blanket, and he can't tamp down his smile. He'll let himself pretend that Brandon meant it. He's trying to think of something witty to say back when suddenly someone's tapping on his shoulder. He looks up to see that it's their turn to go into the stupid haunted corn maze, the worker gesturing impatiently for them to go in, and Kaner and Tazer are nowhere in sight. Figures.

"Ready?" Brandon asks as they take a few steps inside.

"Not really," Andrew admits. He has to take some deep breaths as they walk deeper into the maze and he hears the rustling in the dark next to him. He takes an unconscious step toward Brandon, eyeing the corn distrustfully.

"You okay?" Brandon asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Yeah," Andrew lies. "Fine." But the first time someone jumps out at them, bloody clown mask and all, Andrew practically plasters himself to Brandon's side. "Sorry! I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mutt," Brandon assures him, and as terrified as Andrew is, he can't help but smile at the nickname. He hopes Brandon's paying attention to where they're going because Andrew has absolutely no idea. He can't stop looking over his shoulder and the flashlight he brought has low batteries that flicker, leaving Andrew with a pit in his stomach. Brandon's flashlight is holding on strong, so if Andrew stick a little closer to his side, at least he can say he has a reason.

The next time someone jumps out at them with a- _hopefully!_ \- fake ax and Andrew absolutely does not shriek, Brandon says, "You can hold my hand if you want."

Andrew bristles at that, but when he looks over, Brandon doesn't look anything but earnest. Andrew hesitates, but when he hears the footsteps running up behind them, he latches onto Brandon's arm like a leech. The creepy ghost girl cackles as she runs past and Andrew just… doesn't let go. He lets the flashlight hang from its strap on his wrist as Brandon links their fingers together, Andrew's other hand wrapped around his bicep. He has to take a couple deep breaths to calm himself down for other reasons now, but he has to admit he feels better using Brandon as a shield.

They walk around like that for another 15 minutes or so, making idle conversation in between Andrew's shrieks of terror, until they run smack into Kaner and Tazer when they turn a corner. He doesn't miss the smug look Kaner sends him when he sees how close they are, but he _also_ doesn't miss the way Kaner's lips are swollen and his hair messed up, so he has no room to judge.

"Jonny thinks he knows the way out," Kaner says smugly, like he thinks his boyfriend is smart or something.

"Good, then let's get the fuck outta here," Andrew declares, looking at Tazer pointedly. He doesn't let go of Brandon but they're still in the maze so there's a _good reason_. And then when they're out of the maze just a couple minutes later he still doesn't let go, but it's just because of the adrenaline. Brandon isn't getting go of Andrew's hand either, so it's not like all the blame in on Andrew, here, anyway.

"I'm thinking ice cream," Kaner says happily, snuggled up under Tazer's arm while they walk back to their cars.

"It's October." The judgement in Tazer's tone is almost a physical thing, but all it takes is Kaner smiling up at him before he gives in with a sigh. "Alright, ice cream. Rosie's?" Kaner digs in his pocket for a second, pulling out his keys and turning to toss then to Andrew.

"You guys can ride together! We'll meet you there." Kaner grins, pulling Tazer into a jog in the direction of Tazer's car. Andrew peeks over at Brandon and sees the way he has a blush dusting his cheeks and feels a little better about this whole thing.

"So," he says. "Ice cream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)


End file.
